Three Heart Crash
by HopperIvashkinator
Summary: Three persons from the VA\Bloodlines turnes immortal. They are living in terrible lives and are controlled dangerously, whitout knowing. And there are pepole who still loves them to strongly, will their love be strong enough to save them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! So this idea of came to me when I was listening to music. I don`t know if you will like it, but I hope you will. So let me know if you think I should continue? :)_

_Have a nice time reading and I DO NOT OWN THE CHARECTERS! ;D_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**LISSA**_

It was one of those days that were just spent walking with Rose at my side and doing things together. As long as my protective best friend was at my side, everything would be fine. She had proved it to me so many times that she would save me from anything. We didn't have the bond anymore and it felt good to know that she couldn't always read me, even if she was good at that without the bond.

The best days I spent with Rose was when we went shopping. I loved convincing her to buy clothes that looked nice on her. Not that she could afford to buy them. I bought them for her. It was the least I could do for her. There was no sun in sight today.

Instead, it was one of these wonderful rainy days. I loved the rain and looking at Rose's sad expression, I laughed. She pulled up her grey hood as fast as we headed into the parking lot. It was dark except for the lights that brightened the way for us. It was empty in the building with just cars in the parking lot and I hated it. They reminded me of the car accident. I pushed back the dark thoughts.

"Oh come on. It`s not that bad."

She just shook her head, causing the long dark hair dance down her back. Sometimes I wished that I had that hair, or was as beautiful as her with her confidence and curves. But I knew I could never be like Rose. She was muttering something about, 'how wet she had gotten from the rain'.

We had our shopping bags in our hands and were heading toward the car. I was just going to make a comment when I saw a dark shadow sweep right in front of us. With my Moroi hearing, I could swear on that I thought someone was inside. For a moment I stopped and my heart was pounding so loud that I could hear it in my ears. Rose didn't notice anything and kept on walking. I thought that I was being ridiculous and started to move toward the car. I rubbed my head. Maybe it was just some crazy spirit vision.

I brought the bags closer and pressed my arms around my body. I tried to take in the warmth from the jacket wishing that spirit wouldn't bother me now. That's when the lights turned off and it went dark. All that fear came back; something appeared right in front of us and we couldn't see anything. All I know was that Rose couldn't do anything. It was too strong and it was too late.

We were turned.

_**SYDNEY**_

I thought that my head would explode. I, Sydney Sage, could admit that I was angry. I had a real fight with Adrian. My emotions was a mix of annoyance and anger.

And now I was somehow outside the super market uder the shelter, waiting for the pouring rain to stop. It was pouring so much and fast that the panes were dizzy from the rain. I couldn't see anything through the rain except water. It was always hot and sunny here in Palm Springs, almost like living in a desert, so I was surprised at the awful weather.

I rubbed my arms with both hands and glared at it.

How was I supposed to get back to Amberwood on time if I needed to wait out the rain?

Just then, I got a call from someone. I could only guess who it was. My hand gripped the phone and disconnected it when I saw Adrian's name on the screen. He kept on ringing until I answered it, frustrated.

"Sage, look I know you are pissed off right now. But there was something..."

I interrupted him.

I knew where this was heading, and there was no way I was going to help him or listen to his shit.

"Adrian, just please. I don't want to,

ok! I am angry, what is it that you don't understand!"

The next time he spoke, I figured out he wasn't talking about himself. It seemed like he couldn't get the words out.

What was so terrible that he had to call me at this moment?

"No, it's not that, Sydney. Please! Just come...back to the apartment. Don't do..."

My phone turned off. Too late, I tried to turn it on again. With no results. Why was Adrian sounding so scared?

I threw my phone in my purse and saw that it wasn't raining so heavily anymore. If I didn't want to stay here the whole night, I better take my chances, and go now.

I wrapped my arms around myself and ran toward my car, Latte. I gasped when I felt the cold rain go through my thin shirt. If I knew it would rain, I would have dressed more decently before the storm; I needed to get to his apartment.

For a moment, my heart stopped when I had the thought of something happening to Jill or anyone else. I hurried down the steps and went to an abrupt stop when I saw a figure standing across from me.

Even through the pouring rain and ten feet between us, I could see that it was a man. I couldn't see who it was. It was dark outside and honestly I was scared. It was like my anger had been replaced by fear.

I was soaked now and I shivered. I could swear on that I saw him smile at my shuddering. I decided that the man was scary and probably dangerous. But my car was exactly next to him. I didn't want to go near him. Some of the annoyance came back, what was his problem? He was blocking my ride to safety and my cell-phone didn't work.

By the time I had stood there for at least fifteen seconds, I was truly drenched and was just turning to wait back under the ceiling. My heart was beating really fast.

What if he was fast, and really strong? Would he reach me before I reached the super market? Just when I turned around, I was met by a tall and strong body. Much too late, I realised that I was in danger. I didn't need to look back to know that it was the same guy.

And then I fell into a forced darkness.

* * *

_I am sorry for the cliffhanger! But I still hope you liked it. And did you guys read the first chapter of TFH? It was so good! The last part gave me a heart attack._


	2. Explain how three?

_This story is going to be from diffrent persons POV, I think mostly from just a few. But don`t worry, everytime I write a chapter from someones POV I am going to mention it. :) And right, thank you to CherrySlushLover for beta reading chapter 1 for me!_

_So I got my first reviews! And I need to mention them. Because I got so happy!_

_Jemily145, I don`t know if you read my update in time. But thank you and I miss you! And you couldn`t leave your email in time, I am really intrested, so if you can, I would be really happy if we could work this beta thing. :)_

_Ehlymana, my sister, I know there are many questions, some I don`t even know myself. But I hope you can make it trough and your answares will come up eventually. And aww...what did I do to deserv this wonderful review from you?! Thank you so much, I love you very much! I love your story too! And I know I am not always able to read your stroy, but I am trying. :D_

_CherrySlushLover, there is nothing to say sorry for! I need to thank you for everything you do for me, I am more then greatful for the things you do for me and taking your time. And THANK YOU for beta reading the previous chapter! :D I love you very much too and I hope you wont forget me!_

_Lalala, thank you so much! I loved your review and I think I love you too! I am really, really happy that you liked the previous chapter! And you couldn`t have written a better review so all I can say is thank you! I am trying to do my best and I hope you will like what will come up next. :)_

_TheHappyLol, thank you for reviewing and also for telling me your going to continiue reading\following this story. I hope that I will have your support to the end!_

_Sam1405,__ I love you! Thank you so much! I miss you and you have always beautiful reviewes. :)_

_Anon, __reviewd on the last minute, thank you! Thank you so much for telling me what you thought! Can I give you enough with this big smile? :D_

_So this story can seem sad and maybe there doesn`t seem like there will be any hope for anyone. But you need to have hope and faith, this is what this story involves._

_And this is not beta readed, so if you find error and grammar misstakes or anything. Sorry, I will change it someway. _

_And of course, I do not own the charecters._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Explain how three?**

**_JANINE_**

"They have found another missing body, Guardian Hathaway." A broken voice broke me from my thoughts.

When I turned my head, I was met by the brown eyes of Dimitri Belikov. I hastily turned my head away and swallowed. I put on a natural face and tried to stay strong.

"Who is it?" I asked and tried to look like I didn't care. It was slightly hard when he looked at me with those interfering eyes that reminded me of my daughter lostness. Just one day ago, Rose and Vaslissa had gone missing. From the evidences we had got from the parking lot, it looked like they were dead. It was hard for me to believe that and when Dimitri told me there was another missing body, I felt myself harden.

"Her name is Sydney Sage. She was sent to Palm Springs to help Jill stay in to hiding." I tuned my head back to him. And was surprised to see more trouble in his eyes.

"She was an alchemist, right?" He nodded. "Yes she was. She was also one of our friends. She wasn't really… against us." That was kind of unexpected since alchemists were always so scared of us and to be honest, I didn't like them. They were doing a good job covering for us, but they weren't trustful.

Before the group had been sent into hiding, some guardians had got information. I was one of them. Vaslissa had claimed she wanted Jill's hiding to be a secret among trusted people.

Confusingly, another guardian came up and told me we were switching places.

"We are called to a meeting." Dimitri explained. I left the guardian and began to follow Dimitri.

The corridor was empty. Because most morois and dhampires were sleeping this early morning. My minions were one of the few of his kin. We had known each other since kindergarten; he was an outward and kind morio, if a little stubborn.

But the fact that we had been close friends didn't change the fact that Rose, my daughter, was gone. And I refused to believe she was dead. But I couldn't deny the evidences in the parking lot near the shoppinggalleria.

What if I had been there? What if I had saved my daughter and queen Vaslissas lives in time? Would all of this have happened then? They had insisted on going alone to the market and Rose had claimed she could protect Vaslissa herself.

I should have known better, it didn't matter how good guardian you tried to be or were, a danger, and definitely a valuable queen like Vaslissa, could come easy everywhere and anywhere. Dead, strigio or kidnapped. That was what happened.

In this case; death. I Swallowed as Dimitri opened the door.

The tension in the room was a disaster.

Lord Ozera sat beside the long table on the other side of the chair where queen Vaslissa were supposed to sit. The big red cardigans in the room were closed together to keep the morning sunlight out.

Christian's usual smirk was gone and his light blue eyes didn't look so good. I felt bad for him, because his parents had turns strigio and had then been killed in front of him when he was a child.

Vaslissas parents had died in a car accident and in that way they were close and could understand each other. And now she wasn't here. She was gone, the only one who saw him for what he actually was.

On the left chair beside the queens sit place was lord Ivashkov. Or should I say the "making love boy". I didn't want to sound rude about him but that was the truth about Adrian Ivashkov.

He was smoking, drinking and doing god knew what in the night with all these women's. I didn't blame the boy, he must had a tuff childhood and his parents must have pushed on him really hard since the Ivashkov`s was a really big royal family.

But he was also really close to the queen, both were spirit users. And I had got some information's of my own knowing that Ivashkov and Rose had been in a relationship. My Rose had broken his heart and left him still loving her. She had that influence in boys a lot, just like I had.

He didn't look any well either. He looked…broken? It made me feel bad inside, he had feelings too.

I let my eyes wander around in the room. The princess was also there with her guardian Eddie. He nodded at us when we came in. They were sad to and I think I saw a hint of tears blink in Jill's eyes. Just some months ago she had found out that she was Vaslissas half-sister.

I was surprised at how fast they had come here from Palm Springs.

"Glad you could join us Guardian Hathaway." Hans said when he saw me enter. He gave Dimitri a small nod. Hans did look stressed and had been under the pressure not knowing how to deal with the queens disappearance.

I swallowed a lump when I thought of Rose. This was all about Vaslissa, not an unworthy guardian. But Rose wasn't unworthy, she had a good name among guardians and actually people. Why couldn't I be more like her? If she…if she had been her, she would have done everything in her power trying to save one of her friends. And maybe, maybe me?

Dimitri and I set against the wall. I leered at him. The man that loved my daughter and she had loved him too. Looking at him and knowing all of this made me broke. I hastily turned my attention to Hans when I saw Dimitri look at me.

"As all of you know, queen Vaslissa and her guardian, Hathaway, went missing around 24 hours ago." He paused when a computer generator was set on. Everyone looked at the screen.

"And just half a day after, Sydney Sage went missing." The picture of Rose and Lissa replaced to the alchemist. She looked like most humans, but I must admit that there was a beauty about her that made her look dangerous and beautiful.

From my side I could see the princess snuggle into guardian Castile when she saw the alchemist. And I also saw Ivashkov tighten at the picture. First I thought that it was just his reaction to all of this. But when I looked closer...was that love?

"The question here is why," The picture turned smaller as the three of them was placed side by side.

"Why someone would want to take all these three girls? We know that the queen is valuable and we started think that Miss Hathaway was taken with her because she was with her. But then half a day after, Miss Sage was taken away. What value does she have?"

"This means that someone had planned on taking all three because it was _planned_." I felt myself stiffen. Someone couldn't have planned on taking them.

"If we look at similarities here, all three is eighteen years old. And we have no evidences on that they are killed," The thought of that I wasn't alone in thinking that my Rose was still alive, did calm me down.

"We found their handbags in the parking lot. And Miss Sage was also taken in a parking lot. And only her handbag was left." Surprisingly Jill interrupted.

"But there was no blood in these two parking lots. This means that they are not dead. They could still be alive and waiting for someone to help them."

She was breathing hard after finishing her talk. Everyone could see how much she wanted them to be alive. She wasn't alone in that.

Hans sighed.

"You are right Princess. But I can't tell if they are still alive or dead. And the problem here is that we have no idea how we are supposed to find them." I turned my attention to the pictures on the screen.

The alchemist girl was looking into the camera from the side, with a small smile and a tattoo reflecting from the sun that streamed in to the picture. She was beautiful.

The queen had a picture from the day she was crowned. She had a big happy smile and her beautiful green dress shined and matched with her jade eyes. She looked like a real queen.

When I looked at the next one, Rose. My heart arched. My baby where are you?

Her dark hair framed her cute face that looked dangerous at the same time. Someone had an arm around her but the person beside her was removed. She had a smile on and was looking in to the camera with joy in her face.

I felt someone take my hand. I turned my head toward the person and saw Dimitri. He was looking at me with sympatric I hastily understood why. Meanwhile I had been watching the picture on Rose, I had been crying. I wiped away my tears before someone could see them.

"We will find her Guardian Hathaway." Dimitri said. "I love her too. I hope we will find all of them." I gave him a small nod.

Dimitri was right, deep somewhere inside I believed that my fighter was still alive. When the meeting was done I went to my room with streaming tears. How could all of them be dissapperared whitout a trace? There was something we all was missing. And I was going to call someone.

I was going to call Abe. My heart did a dubble take.

Where are you my fighter?

* * *

_Okay, end of Janine. Hope she wasn`t boring. And if I and you have luck, the next chapter will become really exciting. Because the next POV will be in a POV you want to know about. :)_


	3. Can someone save us?

_Hey, long time since I updated on this story. And I wouldn`t have done it whitout CherryShlushLovers beta reading. Thanks! :)_

_I am kind of stuck with the beta reading when it comes to this story, but_

_Thank you so much Ehlymana, bukwurm13, Lalala, sheerio4ever and Jemily145 for your wonderful reviewes!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Can someone save us?**

**SYDNEY**

Bzzz.

That's the first sound I heard. The sound of electrical cords surrounding me, disturbing me. The sound that proved I wasn't home anymore.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room, my body feeling like I had been run over by a truck repeatedly. That was when everything hit me. I was trapped. My hands had been tightened with rope. And it hurt like hell. I tried to pull it off me but just caused the rope to bore into my wrists, leaving red marks there from the friction.

"Ouch," I couldn't help but exclaim. I looked around and saw electrical cords hanging up from the ceiling. It was dark except a lamp hanging in the ceiling that was casting only a dim light. I shuddered not only from the cold but in doubt. Where was I?

"Sydney, is that you?" A voice scared me out of my thoughts. The voice was near, about five meters away. I was just as surprised to hear as she was to hear me. I immediately knew who it was.

"Rose!" I exclaimed. I felt relieved. Maybe she could explain what was happening to me.

"Shhh…don't scream!" Why was she whispering? The next sentence was shocking. "He can hear us." I looked around the room as the previous memories came back to me.

I had been angry with Adrian. We had been fighting…but I couldn't remember what about. I had been under the rain-protector waiting for the pouring rain to stop. It hadn't ceased and then I had decided to go to Adrian's apartment…because he had called me. He sounded worried. And then the man…that awful man. It must have been him Rose was talking about.

My heart pounded so fast and hard that it was hard for me to breath. I looked around the room frantically and was sure that my eyes popped out.

"Sydney?" There was a pause for a moment. "Are you there? Are you okay?" I swallowed and tried to calm myself down. One breath in and another out. If Rose was calm then I could be calm too. There was nothing to worry about. I wasn't alone.

"Okay, I know that you are scared, Sydney. You don't need to hide your feelings from me. We can do this; we can get out of here. I just…"

I looked up.

Why was Rose crying? My heart did a double take. Something was wrong. Obviously Rose had been kidnapped like me, by a really mysterious (and scarily strong) man. The question was how on earth she had gotten into this situation and if so, why she didn't taken herself out of it. I mean, she was a really good fighter and a brilliant guardian too.

"Rose, what happened? How did you get here?"

"I was at the shopping mall with Lissa. We were going to the car in the parking lot. The man must have been really smart, because suddenly the lights turned off. And I wasn't ready… it went dark so suddenly. I can't remember anything after that. When I woke up again I was in a car and I could hear a man talking to someone on the phone. Then I passed out again. The last thing I know is that I woke up here with these stupid electrical wires hanging in front of me."

Lissa had been with her? There was a pause before she said, "Sydney, can you see me?" The cords were actually really annoying. What kind of place was this? I was sure we were underground or in some kind of basement. I snatched my hand away when it buzzed again from the electricity.

"No…" I tried to peer with my eyes around the room until I did see her.

She was sitting in a chair in front of me with her hands cuffed like mine. I couldn't see her so good because of how dark it was. My heart did a double take mostly because of not being able to see anything.

"Yes I can just see you slightly. But what is happening? And what happened to Lissa? I don't understand why someone would do this. Do you think…do you think it's murder?" Ok, I couldn't think clearly. Honestly, I was talking without really thinking. No, I definitely hoped it wasn't intended murder. Because if it was, we would all be dead soon.

"Stop saying that. Well, to be honest, I don't know. It would help if you could tell me what happened to you. And yes, Lissa was with me. And do you know what, I don't even know where she is. This scares the shit out of me. I just don't want to think of her now until I can think of a solution."

I could understand where she was coming from.

So I told her my story. When I was done, there was just a minute of silence. We tried to cover up the time with talking, scared that _he _would show up. I heard a loud sigh.

"So, lets's consentrate on what we do know. We know it is a man. And from your story, he was fast. And from my story, he was smart. God, he sounds like my comrade. But he would never kidnap me!"

This time I sighed.

"Rose, are we talking about the same man here?" My brain wasn't working clearly.

The only thing I could focus on was our situation here. Suddenly, the sound of a heavy door being opened interrupted us. I immediately grew silent.

And told my heart to shut up too

* * *

_This chapter is kind of short, but I hope it doesn`t madder._

_Have a nice time! :)_


End file.
